


Hunger

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [25]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, oxford era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: The next snapshot of Helen and Nigel outside the room holding Patricia Magnus. (Follow up to Fallout.)
Relationships: Nigel Griffin & Helen Magnus
Series: Fictober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Not much you can say about a drabble. :D
> 
> Prompt - I could really eat something.

Another groan, another bang, another jumped step back. “Get the others,” she told him, eyes never straying from the door.

“Will the door hold?” Nigel asked, only flinching when Mrs. Magnus rattled the doorknob.

Helen nodded, stepping closer to it. Nigel followed, arm outstretched, when she tenderly stroked the stained grain. “And she’s still Mother. She would never hurt me.”

“I could really eat something.” The quivering voice wafted through the bars. “Feed me. I’m hungry.”

“Get the others, and tell James to bring Nikola’s nutrient mix.”

“Will that help?”

Helen shrugged. “I have no idea.”

“I’m hungry… Feed me!”


End file.
